<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Közi and Kami are Taking Care of Mana’s Parrot by GlitterNyappyGacktRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686784">Közi and Kami are Taking Care of Mana’s Parrot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose'>GlitterNyappyGacktRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Malice Mizer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Français | French, Gen, Translation, Visual Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mana went to Osaka, so, because of that, Közi and Kami were taking care of his parrot. At first, it seems like she can’t speak. But then…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716851">Tá Közi agus Kami ag Tabhairt Aire don Phearóid Mhana</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose">GlitterNyappyGacktRose</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562876">Les membres de Malice Mizer sont à bord du Titanic</a> by Oni no Komori Uta, ~Blue_Mana~.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote the original for language practice, so it wasn't well written, which reflects in the translation. The reason I decided to translate it was because I saw what a mess Google Translate made of it, and decided to upload both for comparison. Anyway, first is my own translation!</p>
<p>The style is inspired by some French Malice Mizer fanfics I read a few years ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The Most Important Sentence:</strong> <strong>“You really are a strange person, Közi."</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p> One day, Mana had to go to Osaka to eat a really good curry. Because of that, Közi and Kami were taking care of his parrot. The parrot’s name was Mylène. She had a French name, but she wasn’t able to speak French. At first, it seemed like she wasn’t able to say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello,” said Kami, sitting beside the parrot. But it seemed that she had no interest in talking to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not interesting,” said Közi. “It’d be better to say something else. KISS MY ASS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Közi!”  screamed Kami. Mana wouldn’t be too happy if his parrot was saying things like that. But the parrot still didn’t say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, she can’t speak,” said Közi as he put his finger inside the cage. “How much was this parrot do you think? Mana spends a lot of money on boring things. He bought this parrot, but she can’t say a word. Today, he spent a load of money on a Shinkansen ticket to go to Osaka. And why is he going there? Well, he wants to get curry. Why isn’t he going to Cocos to eat curry? Wouldn’t that be cheaper?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” said Kami, laughing. “I think he’s interested in eating nice curry. But how much is a Shinkansen ticket? Maybe ten thousand yen? You’d be able to go to Disneyland with that money. Or buy a deadly jacket in Harajuku-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Mana,” said Közi. It was clear that he was mocking him. “I have a big butt and I spend my money on stupid things.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Mana. I have a big butt and I spend my money on stupid things.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly they heard another voice in the room. They didn’t say anything. They were shaking with fear and looking around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Mana. I have a big butt and I spend my money on stupid things.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Kami understood what happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look!” he screamed, his finger pointing at the parrot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Mana. I have a big butt and I spend my money on stupid things,” said Mylène the parrot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feck!” said Közi. “Why is she able to say that? And she wasn’t able to say a word when we were talking to her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “What are we going to do?” said Kami, still shaking from fear. “Mana will be so angry when he hears that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello! Thank you!” said Közi to the parrot. “Maybe we’d be able to teach her something else. Then, maybe she won’t be able to say “I’m Mana. I have a big butt and I spend my money on stupid things” anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Mana. I have a big butt and I spend my money on stupid things.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DON’T SAY THAT!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys spent a lot of time talking to the parrot. But they weren’t able to make any progress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait a minute,” said Kami. “She’s a French parrot, right? Look at her name: she’s called Mylène. Perhaps she’s able to speak another language.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good on you, Kami! You’re so clever! She can only speak French. So, we’re going to have to speak French to her!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kami saw a worried look on Közi’s face.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you able to speak French?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, no. But we’re Malice Mizer! We know French words! Bonjour!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right, Kami! Merci!”</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>“Ma chérie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Au revoir!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“L’après midi, à Paris!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Des mamelons!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What does that word mean?” asked Kami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don ‘t remember,” said Közi. He was grinning. “But listen! Mylène isn’t taking! Maybe she forgot those words!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mana came back at eight o ‘clock. Kami and Közi spent the whole time saying French words to Mylène. On one hand, they weren’t making any progress with that. But on the other hand, Mylène wasn’t saying anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Mana,” said Közi. He was a little nervous. “What did you think of Osaka and the curry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was good,” said Mana. “I’m sure you didn’t have any problems with Mylène?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no,” laughed Közi. Kami was too afraid to speak to Mana.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, thanks,” said Mana. He started taking out the things that were in his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m butt!” said Mylène in Közi’s voice.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Mana had nothing to say. Then, he looked at Közi  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>“You really are a strange person, Közi."</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Közi and Kami are at the Minister of Manaus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaaaand this is what Google Translate came up with! It's improved a lot over the years (I'm not joking). The end result is pretty funny!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mana went to Osaka, so Közi and Kami were looking after his parrot. At first, it seems she can not speak. But then ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The most important phrase: “Sure, you're a very strange person, Közi.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One day, Mana must go to Osaka to eat a very good curry. So, Közi and Kami were taking care of their parrot. The name of the pearl is Mylène. She had a French name, but she could not speak French. At first, she could not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” said Kami, sitting beside the pearl. But it seems she has no interest in talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>“That's not interesting,” said Közi. “It would be better to say something else. YOUNG PEOPLE! ”</p><p> </p><p>“Közi!” Screamed Kami. Mana won't be happy if her brother is saying the things like that. But still, she said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, she can't speak,” says Közi when he was putting his finger inside the case. “How much was this paddle, what do you think? Mana spend her money on boring things. He bought this pearl, and she can't say anything. Today, he spent his money on a ticket for the Shinkansen to go to Osaka. And why is it going there? Yes, he wants to get curry. Why isn't he going to Cocos to eat curry? Isn't that cheaper? ”\ T</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” says Kami, laughing. “I think he's interested in eating a nice curry. But how much are Shinkansen tickets? Ten thousand yen, perhaps? You could go to Disneyland with this outfit. Or buy a very deadly jacket in the Harajuku- "</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Mana,” said Közi. It was clear that he had a fut magagh. "I have a very big bottom and spend my money on things amidi."</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Mana. I have a very big bottom and spend my money on things. ”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they heard another voice in the room. They said nothing. They were trembling with fear, and looking around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Mana. I have a very big bottom and spend my money on things. ”</p><p> </p><p>Then Kami realized what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” He screamed, and his sharp focus on the pearl.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Mana. I have a very big bottom and spend my money on amid things, ”said Mylène the pearl.</p><p> </p><p>“Words!” Said Közi. “Why is she able to say that? And she couldn't say any words when we were talking to her. ”</p><p> </p><p>“What will we do?” Said Kami, still trembling. “Mana will be angry when he hears it!” \ T</p><p> </p><p>"Hello! Thank you! ”Says Közi with the paddle. “You might be able to teach her other things. So maybe she wouldn't be able to “I'm Mana. I have a very big bottom and spend my money on things amaidi, "say."</p><p> </p><p>“I'm Mana. I have a very big bottom and spend my money on amid things, ”said Mylène again.</p><p> </p><p>“DON'T HABAIR THAT!”</p><p> </p><p>The boys spent a lot of time talking to the paddle. But they were not able to progress.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute,” says Kami. “It's a French pearl, isn't it? Look at her name: Mylène is her name. Perhaps she won't be able to speak another language. "</p><p> </p><p>“Well done Kami! You are very smart! She can only speak French. So we only have to speak in French with her. ”</p><p> </p><p>Kami saw the concern of Közi's face.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>“Can you speak French?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, no, but Malice Mizer is us! We understand French words. Bonjour! ”</p><p> </p><p>“You're right, Kami. Merci! ”</p><p> </p><p>“If you are!”</p><p> </p><p>“Au revoir!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lʼaprès midi, from Paris!”</p><p> </p><p>“Des mamelons!”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that word mean?” Asked Kami.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't remember,” said Közi. He was smiling. “But listen! Mylène is not talking! Maybe she forgot those words. ”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mana came back at eight o'clock. Kami and Közi spent all the time saying French words on Mylène. On the one hand, they were not progressing with that. But on the other hand, Mylène did not say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“God to you,” said Közi. It was sort of nervous. “What did you think of Osaka and the curry?</p><p> </p><p>“It was good,” said Mana. “I hope there were no problems with Mylène?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” said Közi, laughing. Kami couldn't talk to Mana for fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Thank you, ”said Mana. He started to knock out the things that are in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm a bum!” Says Mylène in her Közi voice.</p><p> </p><p>For a minute, Mana had nothing to say. Then he looked at Közi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“Sure, you're a very strange person, Közi.”</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seems like it couldn't handle when I typed in all caps. Also, for some reason, the translation of "parrot" goes between "parrot", "pearl" and "paddle". But even with these errors, it's still a huge improvement compared to a few years ago (I typed in something like "I am running" and it translated it to "I am not running", even though there were no negative words in the sentence). I wonder how much it'll improve in the years to come...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>